A Sister's Dark Embrace
by Crimson MirrorGlass
Summary: Spoilers for 6x10. Don't even read the summary if you don't want spoilers. One last hug. That's all Charlotte DiLaurentis wanted. One last hug from her little sister before the police took her away. Super short one-shot


Disclaimer: own nothing

Summary: Spoilers for 6x10. One last hug. That's all Charlotte DiLaurentis wanted. One last hug from her little sister before the police took her away.

 **Note: AllStarsGirl, I promise I'm working on the story you requested. I've just had this stuck in my head since the finale.**

 **A Sister's Dark Embrace:**

Cece, or as her real name was, Charlotte DiLaurentis jumped down from the ledge, in front of Alison and her friends, pulling her hood back much to their great relief. "Game over." She sighed in resignation, nodding.

She heard the commotion from the cops down below, more than sure they were rushing into the building to capture her. Charlotte sighed sadly, looking towards the five girls standing in front of her. Her four dolls and her beloved baby sister.

She watched the warring emotions on all of their faces. The pity on Emily's was absolutely disgusting, but the kindness from Hanna and Aria was almost worse. She swallowed in anger. What was wrong with the four of them? Hadn't she and Mona caused their lives to be miserable for years now? Dammit, she had watched them-they were smarter than this or at least should have been.

Finally, Alison walked closer, away from the girls, eliciting various responses; Charlotte lifted her eyebrows high, Spencer and Emily both dove to restrain the younger blonde but she shook them off. Aria kept looking worriedly at Charlotte and Hanna checked over her shoulder at the door where they came from, Charlotte gathered she was waiting for the cops.

"Charlotte," Alison said, blue eyes brimming with near tears, "I'll visit you. I promise. I'll get you all the help you need. I'll visit you every single chance I get."

Charlotte nodded, feeling the dark, cold despair in her chest that had previously swelled like a balloon being inflated, wane. Alison…..she was like a goddess, you know? It was so easy for her to worm her way into your heart and hold it in her hands like a trophy. She imagined both Emily and Spencer knew this very well.

Yes, Spencer too. She knew the brunette could deny it all she wanted but she had seen the way the brilliant woman looked at her little sister when she was sure Ali wasn't looking.

She loved her sister. More than anything else in the world. Alison might not even realize it but it was easy for her to control Charlotte's emotions. It always had been.

"Alright," Charlotte was stunned by how small her voice sounded as she spoke, "But I want one last thing before I'm taken away." She looked at Alison, watching those wide blue eyes gleaming with compassion and desire to love-the need to comfort.

"I just…." Charlotte felt the words clog up in her throat. How was she supposed to ask this after everything? After all she had done to Alison, how was she supposed to say it? "Can….can I hug you before they lock me up?" Somehow, the words left her mouth at last and she dared a look up at the five watchful girls.

Spencer and Hanna were both watching with extreme caution. It looked like Spencer at any moment was ready to jump between Alison and Charlotte, if she needed to. Aria seemed fixated and that damned pity all over Emily's face just made it so much worse. However, Charlotte kept her eyes on Alison, wanting to hear what her sister had to say. The younger blonde seemed stunned at first, before she smiled, a big wet smile that made Charlotte want to cry at the melancholy in it. Those sapphires were overflowing with tears. Before anyone, Charlotte, or the girls could do anything else, Alison lunged at Charlotte, almost making the woman who had been known as _–A_ for years now to back into the ledge.

Alison threw her arms around her older sister's neck, burying her weeping face into Charlotte's corn colored mane and black hoodie. For what felt like hours, days, weeks, Charlotte didn't move, all the breath seeming to leave her body. Her eyes widened. Somewhere in her shock, she registered the four Liars staring, their faces a mix between shock, awe and utter empathy. But Charlotte didn't process that right now. Right now, all she knew was that her beloved little sister, despite all Charlotte had done, was hugging her close, crying into her neck and hair.

She was a monster-her own father had hated her, she had tried to blow up the building with her and Ali in it and she had tormented Alison's friends for years now, and had sent Alison to prison to control her, and Ali accepted and loved her despite everything.

Slowly, Charlotte lowered her arms that had sprung up when Alison came at her. She wrapped her arms around Alison's shoulders, right black gloved hand stroking down Ali's hair. Charlotte closed her eyes, just feeling her sister's warmth as the younger woman allowed herself to be held in Charlotte's dark embrace. They stood together like that. Two sisters, separated for so long because of a father's prejudice.

One last hug. That's all Charlotte DiLaurentis wanted. One last hug from her little sister before the police took her away.

Now, even as Charlotte heard the rampaging of footsteps up the same stairs that Alison and the other four had climbed up not but ten minutes ago she just didn't pay attention. She just didn't care. One last hug from her baby sister. She might be locked up, never to be free again, but right now, her heart soared.

 **Okay, hope you liked it and I am working on the fic requested, AllStarsGirl, promise.**

 **Yes, there's Spalison in here as mentioned. No one will be able to convince me that that's not a ship or a OTP.**


End file.
